fued of all fueds
by edge Ashley
Summary: Ashley Massaro is back at the wwe she soon figures out that Chris Jericho is the world heavyweight champion and turned heel and edge returned after his injury he won the rumble and turned face both superstars like her who will Ashley choose Adam or Chris.


**This is a story about Edge Ashley and C****hris Jericho named**

**Fued of all fueds.**

Ashley was sitting in the cafetaria with Mickie James and Maria and a few other superstars like Randy Orton Jbl and mvp. It was so quiet till they heard Chris Jericho coming in. To all the losers in this cafetaria I am the best in the world what I do. That is like the 20th time I hear this coming from his mouth. When they looked back at him he was talking about why he is the best but one thing Ashley was shocked about he just said he loves her. Chris did not know Ashley was in the cafetaria. Hey Ashley I love you you love me to. No I do not like jerks like you Chris. And then he walked to the table where Ashley Mickie and Maria were sitting. What did you say Ash you do not like jerks like me. That is exactly what I said. We will see I defeated the undertaker at the elimination chamber I defeated edge at wrestlemania edge is the biggest loser I have ever met. Chris was not noticing that edge was comig in the cafetaria. What did you say Chris? Chris turned around while holding his championship belt high this is proof edge that I am better than you. Whoa hold on Chris you now are a three time world champion but still I am nine time world champion. There we go again Ashley said to Mickie and Maria two jerks fighting over a belt. I do not know Ash edge has changed since he returned at the rumble he is now seen by the crowd as the face of smackdown. What? You are kidding right. No I am serious. And would you like to stop torturing those poor divas with the stence of your sweat. The three divas laughed about edge his joke. That made Chris mad he ran to edge trying to hit him with the belt but edge stepped away and ran into him with a spear. Whoa nice spear hottie Ashley edge finished the job he walked to the the three divas. Are you three ok. Yes were fine thanks Adam. No problem just call me if he is iritating you three. Adam walked back to jericho grabbed the title grabbed a ladder and hang it on the ceiling. While laughing he walked out the cafetaria. Whao Mickie you were right he has changed. I told you.

Ashley was sitting in the divas locker room and watched the match between Chris jericho and the undertaker after a half hour of fighting Chris Jericho was able to hit the codebreaker and went for the pin one two three. Here is you winner and still world heavyweight champion Chris Jericho. Next up with smackdown edge vs kane. Ashley was about to leave but he heard edge his theme song she returned to the couch and start watching the match after a half hour edge signalled the spear hit it and went on for the pin. One two when the refferee his hand was coming for the three jericho came in and hit edge with the title belt. Kane lifted edge up while Jericho grabbed a chair when he tried to hit him edge dodged it and the chair was planted on the head of kane edge kicked Jericho in his stomach and layed down on the ground when Jericho get up edge hit him with a spear went for the pin on kane one two three metalingus started up. Here is your winner edge.

Ashley was thinking of having a little talk with the rated R superstar. When she reached his locker room she kocked on the door and edge opend up. Hey Ash. Hey Adam. What brings you here? I want to congratulade you by winning from that asshole of a Chris Jericho I hate it when he tells everyone that he is the best at what he does. No worries Ash as soon as someone wins it from him it will be over. What do you mean that you are not going after the title. Well I son him to much I think someone else earns it rather than a jerk like me. Well Mickie told something else to me. What is that then? Well the crowd sees you as the face of smackdown not as a jerk so go after that belt. Well I have a match for the title at WWE over the limmit. Great I will manage you then and you will win it. If you say so Ash.

The next day edge entered the cafetaria when he saw Ashley waving to him he wlaked to the table. But then Chris Jericho comes in.

**The first chapter what will happen if Chris sees Adam with Ashley **


End file.
